What if it was real?
by Happymood
Summary: Haruhi wonders. Could Hikaru and Kaoru, really...? Oneshot. Warning: implied twincest. Please R&R!


"Oh, my! Today is just too cold, isn't it?" a young girl said, smiling almost shyly up at the Hitachiin brothers sitting before her. Her friend nodded in acknowledgment and opened her mouth to retort when one of the twins started to laugh evilly:

"Yeah!" the red-headed smirked: "That is exactly what Kaoru says every night, before sneaking in my bed to get some _heat_ from me…"

"Don't say so personal things, Hikaru!" Kaoru immediately exclaimed in defense.

As Haruhi watched the scene happening before her eyes, her mind already figured out what was going to happen, and, expectedly enough, as soon as Kaoru's words left his mouth, Hikaru pulled him closer to him and sensually caressed his younger brother's cheek with his own two fingers.

"But I _warm you up_ all right, don't I, Kaoru?" he whispered, but loud enough for the girls to hear him.

"Hikaru…!"

Haruhi prepared herself in advance. There it goes…!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" the two girls squealed, blushing maniacally and practically demanding the two brothers to tell them more about it.

Haruhi had seen that scene so many times that she practically knew the script (if there ever was one) by heart. The "brotherly love", as the host club liked to call it, couldn't impress her anymore. But, come to think of it, neither it did the first time she saw the twins act more than brothers or simple friends when a client was near. Nevertheless she couldn't care less and, really, those girls were so silly to crave for such fake words of "prohibited love".

But sometimes Haruhi really wondered…

What if…?

What if it was all real? What if they were not acting at all?

As the thought crossed her mind, Kaoru's softening face, as he looked up at his brother, who was trying to make the girls before them laugh, became suddenly obvious. She noticed the sweet smile playing on Kaoru's lips and she suddenly realized that the younger twin always had that expression on his face whenever Hikaru was near.

Haruhi thought that she never saw Kaoru smile like that to her or to any other member of the host club. Even that girl that happened to confess her undying love to him didn't receive a smile as true as that. No, it was as if it was for Hikaru only.

And it was, wasn't it?

Now everything made sense: Hikaru's jealousy when something like a girl confessing she loved Kaoru happened or whenever someone else touched his twin, even by mistake, how he would glare at whoever dared to do such a thing and always shouted: "Mine!" between gritted teeth…. Haruhi almost laughed remembering the day Hikaru almost punched a girl because she had tried to kiss Kaoru on the cheek. She hadn't noticed then, but it made sense now that she looked back at it.

So what if…?

The way they could speak to each other without uttering a word. There was more to it than it met the eye under all those silent glances. It actually made sense…

And what about the things they say to the girls visiting the host club? No one could recite a part like that as perfectly as they did. Everything Hikaru said seemed honest, sometimes even too much for lines supposedly thought on the spot. Was there truth under them after all? Could Hikaru be saying the truth in the end? Are they really…? Could they…?

What if the twins really cared for each other more than brothers should?

Haruhi watched as Hikaru smiled brightly at Kaoru.

No, it couldn't be… Haruhi thought in the end. 'Maybe the coffee was bad or something…'.

It was just a play, a way to kill time and mess around with other people's minds. Yeah, that was something the twins would do and she had been caught in their trap.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, shaking every idea away.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny suddenly said and grabbed Haruhi from the hand. "Do you want to eat some cake with me? I have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…"

"You know I'm not really into sweets, Hunny-kun!"

Kaoru watched Haruhi being dragged around by Hunny and every fear he had been having till that moment disappeared. Haruhi's look of pure understanding from two seconds before had shocked him immensely, but the girl hadn't asked them anything as he knew she would have done. She had a way to say what was in her mind so bluntly that sometimes it could be really dangerous. He could have been mistaken, though, and maybe Haruhi had just been thinking about otoro or something…

"Oi, Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered in his brother's ear.

"Hm?" the older one said, not turning around to him, watching the girls talking loudly to each other instead.

"Could you warm me up again tonight, Hikaru?"

Kaoru's breathe against his skin sent shivers down Hikaru's spine and the older twin's lips parted a little in longing before the twin recomposed himself. Hikaru turned around a little and smiled softly at Kaoru, taking in his brother's scent for a moment.

"Always, Kaoru…" he whispered back. "Always.".


End file.
